


《霸道总裁任性科学家堍不开心的拳打脚踢科技树寻找回家方法之旅》——轻小说标题就是要长

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 平行世界人生赢家堍的穿越之旅





	《霸道总裁任性科学家堍不开心的拳打脚踢科技树寻找回家方法之旅》——轻小说标题就是要长

**Author's Note:**

> CP斑带，现在完成时。其余男性角色之间均非CP关系。  
> 木叶是背景板，对不起。

远未来时代。  
人类正式掌握了太阳系，行星内传送技术虽然成本高昂，但已经相对成熟。空间折叠技术则正在进行商业化运作。  
人类社会里地位最超然的组织是社科院，主要势力范围是地月系，本部在月球背面，太阳系内各大行星都有着数量不一的社科院卫星城。带土懂事后吐糟这分明是“为了社会稳定和谐把有钱有闲群魔乱舞的疯狂科学家们塞一锅里养蛊的大院”缩写，被他亲爱的小叔叔泉奈微笑着往他后脑勺扇了充满人类学教授慈爱的一巴掌：“小孩子瞎说什么大实话呢。”

柱间是社科院前任院长，退下来后挂着名誉教授的头衔领津贴，搞些胡七八糟的项目方便每天准时下班回家老婆孙女热炕头。现任院长扉间，斑是铁打的副院长，上任后就没退下来过。

收养带土的契机，是斑被晒孙女狂魔柱间晒到心态爆炸：不就是养个人类幼崽吗，晒你大爷！老子也可以！正准备撸袖子去街边强抢小孩的当儿，斑收到个报告：宇智波家月面某栋别墅产权变动归公，原主人夫妇遭遇意外身故，剩下一个只有三岁大的孩子，准备走流程送进宇智波族内的福利院。斑当即拍板就是你了！把带土领回家养。为了能够全方位碾压回去，带土从小接受斑的超高压精英授课，反抗无效，痛苦到上学是一种解脱的程度。每天都特别渴望上学，因为上课时间可以光明正大地趴桌子睡觉。读的是社科院附小，班主任玖辛奈。五年级时玖辛奈休产假，水门跑过来帮老婆代了一个学期的课。带土学校里成绩并不好，经常迟到早退，连考试都会睡过去。处得好的同学少得可怜，正式学历只有小学毕业。

带土是全须全尾健健康康活蹦乱跳的SSR版本，只有嘴唇上有一模一样的一道疤。小学一年级的体育课，小带土硬拉着一脸心累的小卡卡西偷跑到操场拉着“施工中谢绝入内”的黄色警告区域，在废弃的沙池和单双杠区域疯跑晃荡作死。幼堍爬上沙池旁的双杠，两脚一叉站在两根钢管上，吹牛自己什么也不怕，不理会卡卡西的制止，主动往沙池跳下来证明自己超勇的。结果摔了个狗吃屎，下唇磕到埋在沙池里的大块玻璃碎片，流了好多血，哭得惊天动地。正好有事来接人早退的斑路过操场，看到一脸血在嚎的堍，脸都黑了，二话不说抱起来让司机一路狂飙超速冲去医院。打破伤风又缝了两针，痛得幼堍窝在斑怀里瑟瑟发抖，哭个不停。缝完针回家休养，没有住院，拆线后还是落了永久性疤痕。  
养伤期间斑基本没回家，一直泡在社科院里。等带土拆线后，斑强制性地给六岁的小兔崽子打了单边耳洞，幼堍再一次哭得超大声。从那之后带土的左耳垂上一直被迫戴着个蓝色勾玉耳钉，敢摘就打断腿。

十五岁上，带土终于成功给自己的私人智能辅助终端加载好空间折叠模块，下一秒就被斑塞了一本支票簿和一张百夫长卡，一脚踢出家门直接扔到地球非洲大草原：你已经是个成熟的宇智波了，要学会自生自灭懂吗。  
成熟你大爷虐待未成年人啦！  
带土硬气得要死，摸了张防水油纸把这两样东西卷起来用透明胶扎死了扔进折叠空间角落，只当自己身无分文，从没用过。在外边摸爬滚打六年多，什么荒唐事都干过，乱七八糟地学了很多一般人一辈子都不会学到的技能，舞蹈、搏击、拍电影、上战场啥的。这段时间在路边遇到几个臭味相投的怪胎，在火星建起基地搞出了兴趣小组晓。

二十一岁生日那天带土买了台私人飞梭一路从火星杀回月球，气势汹汹特别嚣张地回到大宅子，墨镜雪茄风衣范儿提枪踢门：“把值钱的东西都交出来！”  
大厅里看报纸的斑眼皮都不抬：“踢坏的门你自己修好。”  
带土瞬间蔫掉，把开了保险的枪随手一扔，跑上二楼房间，摸出床底工具箱下来准备修门，发现枪已经被斑拆成了一堆零件，子弹全扔进了茶几上的烟灰缸。

回来没两天就被斑抓去参加家族聚会，敲定了由带土日后接任宇智波一族下任族长。之后几年时间带土主要呆在社科院月面本部，在化工实验室里约莫救下过至少五六十条人命，搞得扉间都有点想让他负责搞安全培训。由于三天两头被斑或者柱间抓去他们实验室当免费苦力，扉间看不下去，说我们怎么能不讲劳动法任人唯亲呢，大手一挥给带土单独签了份劳动合同，社科院按工时给他算劳动所得。  
带土空闲时间里还得帮家族看场子做流程搞方案，年纪轻轻就是一条没日没夜的好社畜。如果没有扉间给他开工资，他就是白干活还没工钱的那种无业游民，日子过不下去只能哭着继承家业那种。被压榨太凶的话会突然落跑，行踪随心所欲，半夜忽然想游泳了就立马出门开船去南极抱着企鹅打滚。  
依然很喜欢琳，不过由于成长过程中得到了很多的爱，对琳的依存度没有那么扭曲，是非常非常重要又宝贝的女性朋友。琳结婚时哭很凶，约好了孩子出生后他要当义父。  
卡卡西是卷发不遮脸没涂那两道油彩的版本，父亲白牙还在，家庭幸福，苦大仇深的气质没有了。外表是个骚气知性美青年，很招小姑凉喜欢，社科院里最想撩的高知分子第一名。带土私下里很喜欢用这点调侃他，然后被在水门教授手下读博的卡卡西一句“小学毕业临时工不要说话”鄙视回去，带土脸皮厚得很，才不在意。

对外人和自己人的态度性格泾渭分明。正式场合的行止有些老气，贵族范端得很到位，气场沉稳，极具大佬风范。私下里和自己人相处就随意得很，没个人样。本性虽然纯良无害，但被斑宠坏了，我行我素，目中无人，自我中心倾向更严重，收敛得并不好的傲慢（虽然会有反省）。经历得多，懂得自我调整状态和思考模式来应对不同坏境。整体而言被保护得挺好，少年时期的意气扬扬和天真气还会不时露头。

带土穿越时27岁，身高175。感觉只是一个恍惚，人就站在了奇怪的地方。准备出席家族晚宴难得穿在身上的黑紫色订制西装整整齐齐，贴身物件一样都没少。他扫了眼山下陌生的村镇，以为自己只是被晓那群混蛋捉弄，很冷静地抽出随身家伙开始测量定位。等发现居然没有传送基站，也没有卫星信号时才有点疑惑，开始在脑内筛查思考是不是哪里的星间传送技术突破了——但是没道理啊，据他所知最尖端的研究队伍就在社科院由扉间水门带着，他上个月去探班时也不见他们捣鼓的微型化工程有什么大进展。  
负责监视火影岩的木叶忍者也是很吃惊，这人忽然凭空出现，服饰风格前所未见。虽然身上一点查克拉也没有，怎么看都是个平民，可那站在高处俯瞰时的气势莫名摄人心魄，相貌也有种诡异的眼熟，却愣是没能反应过来这人是谁。等六代目火影收到报告匆匆赶来时，带土正好摸出黑色手套给自己戴上，蹲下身捏了一撮土壤，眉头打起了死结。  
那个表情让卡卡西本能地喊了声“带土”。  
正在烦恼的带土听到自己名字，条件反射地抬头望向声源，结果看到个衣服奇形怪状、大半张脸都包起来，一边眼睛居然还有刀疤的怪人，满头问号。  
“谁啊你。”  
他真没认出来是卡卡西，因为那边的卡卡西没瞎也没包脸，和这边的外貌气质落差超大。木叶的人如临大敌，卡卡西也不知所措了一会儿，带土特别淡定地把手套脱了塞进裤兜，相当不愉快地嘟哝了一句没人听得懂的脏话，问，这是哪。  
没人回答他，带土被客客气气地带回特别审讯室，卡卡西单人问询，鸣人和暗部在外边旁听监视待机，以为带土是被某些个势力轮回天生了，如临大敌。  
态度相当配合，进了审讯室也显得无所谓的带土歪着个头，仔细打量摘了帽子的卡卡西半天，看得对方都有些不自在时忽然啊了一声：卡卡西？是你？  
卡卡西挺吃惊的，问带土你连我都认不得了？  
带土皱眉说你这色狼从来没罩着个脸的习惯，现在又拉直头发一脸苦相，要不是我们认识那么多年，别人想认出来都难。  
两人同时觉得有点不对，于是带土很爽快地报了姓名年龄身份，问对得上吗。卡卡西挺吃惊：不对啊，带土应该是31岁！  
两人针对这个慢慢说开发现真的是不同世界的人，大家对于这个没有查克拉，不可能再造成破坏的“带土”稍微放松了一点。带土也把一直插裤兜里的手放了一只上桌面。  
看着这个白长直眼睛有疤稍显老相的卡卡西，带土饶有兴趣地问了一句：“这边的琳情况如何？她预产期是明年春天，这个世界的话，孩子现在该三岁了吧？是男是女，什么名字啊？”  
卡卡西差点背过气去，脑内疯狂转动，噎了足足半分钟才极艰难地说出“这边的琳……已经过世了。”说完小心翼翼地观察对面，生怕对方暴走发飙。  
带土仅仅是放在桌面上的手稍稍握紧了一下，皱眉，低声问：“……难产吗。”  
卡卡西感觉快要窒息了：不……不是的，她……没有活到成年……  
带土眉头皱得更紧了一点，沉默了一会儿，开口说：“抱歉。”  
完全没想到回是这个回答的卡卡西很吃惊：“为什么？”  
“我们的世界毕竟是不同的。忘记了这一点，单方面昭示着自身的幸福，对于你们可能经受过的苦难来说，实在是过于傲慢了。对不起。”  
语气很正式，能听出根底依然是冷漠疏离的，却也不是完全的场面话，有在认真反省。  
卡卡西在这一瞬间才有了“他不是这个世界的带土”的实感。  
说完这话，带土环视了一圈审讯室，微微勾起嘴角，有一点嘲讽。  
“那么，这边的我是什么情况……似乎不用问了。”  
卡卡西欲言又止，最终相当沉重地摇了摇头：“不，你必须知道。”  
于是安排了带土的住宿、监视和行动范围问题，带土要把他的日程表交给木叶审批，不能在没批准的情况下单独行动。一些相关资料会晚些送到他房间，阅后立即回收。带土没什么表示，很轻松地点点头表示接受。  
最后结束的时候，带土站起来，把椅子推回去的时候忽然开口：“忘了问一句，宇智波一族怎么样了？”  
卡卡西迟疑了一下，说，除了佐助以外，已经灭族了。  
带土像是听到天气预报说天气晴好不必带伞一样，很随意且平静地哦了一声表示知道了。  
你似乎不怎么上心……？  
被这样问的时候带土已经快要走出房间了，他有点疑惑地斜了卡卡西一眼：“我为什么要上心？下任族长这个责任是老头子硬推过来的，又不是我主动想去做。何况我这个人……”  
他收回打量卡卡西的眼光，目不斜视往外走的模样，让卡卡西有了几分既视感，仿佛又碰触到了四战时站在十尾头顶上那个带土的冷酷尖锐。  
“可是没什么同族爱的。”

带土花了一个晚上在看木叶提供的残缺不全的四战资料，感觉糟点无数：写轮眼是什么鬼，我宇智波一族除了基因好点相貌俊点智商高点瞳色黑点也没啥特别的，这算是遗传性器官变异？自小泡在高科技社会里长大，他对这些充满灵魂转世复活等迷信说法的文件都不太相信，只作为参考保留。  
第二天除了日常的行动申请表之外，他还提出想要面会大蛇丸。行动表很快就批了，会见申请却一直没通过。表面很老实的带土心里门儿清，趁无事可做的时间继续观察这个世界，各种取样外加整理思路，最终决定自己动手，根据身上那套西装和白绝表面的残留痕迹反向分析原因，搞个能源堆把自己弄回去。  
他有着良好的健身习惯，三天里坚持定时定量的晨跑。卡卡西有抽时间过来看情况，结果看到带土紧身背心短裤跑鞋耳机全副专业武装，结实的大腿让人头晕目眩：这位先生你身材真好啊。  
被带土用看智障的眼神鄙视了：废话，身体是革命的本钱，我家里有专门健身室的好吗。  
晨跑时卡卡西陪跑了一段，没忍住，问了一下带土对木叶和宇智波的看法。  
带土超不耐烦，态度强硬地送出闭门羹：喵的咧，我穿越难道是为了教人造反吗，不了谢谢我是有追求的社会精英腐朽反动的统治阶级，日常负责镇压造反还差不多。你要知道我和你们的立场阶级都是不一样的，在那边我的身份地位类似你们的大名。换了我面对那种局面，肯定是挑开面子直接打起来。脓疮这种东西发现了就要处理，不早早挤干净是要等死吗。  
可是会有无辜的人卷入动荡，还有很多人会死，新的仇恨又会结下——  
那又关我什么事呢。不真刀明枪做过一场，怎么可能知道各自有几斤几两。打出狗脑子两败俱伤，撑不过去一起死，再正常不过了。你们的诉求和我要的结果根本不是一样的东西，上位者不会关心，除非你们真的站起来反抗被统治的现状。不然区区一个工具，居然连内部自净功能都没有，送我玩我都嫌烧手。

大概隔了三天的观察期，木叶确定这个带土无法掀起风浪，和大蛇丸的会面才批下来。  
和蛇姨一见面，带土就超没礼貌地瞪大眼说“哇你终于决定把那根东西卸掉了？”说完歪了一下脑袋端详片刻，摇头自我否定：哦不对，这是激素水平调整，两性兼具……？原装器官应该还在。  
护送的暗部和卡卡西脸都绿了，蛇姨倒是不介意，觉得很有趣地笑着说了欢迎。  
坐下后带土双手在台面上交握，开门见山说：我不是这个世界的人，之前看了很多资料，想要回去的话我得想办法搭起自己的工作间，貌似只有你这里能最方便地提供相关物资和器材。开个条件吧，你要怎样才能合作？  
蛇姨眯起眼睛说，真是有趣，但是我凭什么相信你？  
带土直视他片刻，忽然喊了一声：绝。  
负责监视的人员全惊到了，纷纷注意房间的壁面唯恐下一秒就有个白绝冒出来。唯有卡卡西和蛇姨注视着带土的右臂，衣物下传来轻微的金属音，一道白光从带土袖口里窜出来，迅速旋转变形为白色球体，稳定悬浮在带土肩头匀速自转。

白绝是缠绕在带土右手手臂上的私人智能辅助终端，具有成熟的自主性AI。是斑拎着小带土进社科院本部实验室一点一滴从头打造的，材质是特殊合金。带土才六岁就要戴着护目镜穿着全套隔热防护服搞合金浇筑，炸了两次实验室后哭哭啼啼，再也不敢有任何违规操作，长大后终于成为了社科院的实验室规范操作之星。  
白绝支持多种启动方式，外观是柔软的白色金属薄片臂环，能源近乎永动，甚至能靠带土本身的心跳与血压进行充能。搭载了微缩电磁悬浮引擎，可悬浮在带土身边，也可以变形成一个中空的球体。展开后支持全息环绕多重任务悬浮窗口，带土最重要的贴身物件之一。  
白绝是最早加载上空间折叠压缩功能模块的终端，随着社科院的进度同步进行更新。由带土十八岁到现在，空间容量已经扩充到了十个立方米，存放的各色日常品和特殊生产资料保证了带土在各种突发状况下都能最大限度地保全自身。  
斑也有一个类似的，AI名黑绝。悬浮模式看起来就是颗求道玉。

带土直视着蛇姨，对白绝下令：CODE: AKATSUKI。类别：大蛇丸，仅显示项目名与摘要。  
一声轻微的嗡鸣，数十面蓝色的悬浮窗口瞬间多重极限展开，互相交叠，几乎铺满了带土身后从地面到天花板的空间。他头也不回，看着对面桌上的蛇姨：这些，都是“大蛇丸”在晓内部公开的研究成果和完整资料，相信它们对你来说有着足够的价值。你可以从中挑选十份留档，而我要的很简单，实验室的使用权，场地，器材，实验物资，仅此而已。  
带土举起手指敲了一下白绝，微微一笑：交涉成立？  
蛇姨把目光从其中几个屏幕上收回来，点了点头：可以。  
带土点头，让白绝把蛇姨指定的那几个项目数据单独复制，全部转换为纸质打印文档。不一会儿他们会面室内的地板就被大大小小的纸堆给淹了。

交涉结束后，卡卡西有工作要忙，感觉不会有什么大问题就先离开了，剩下两个对技术比较熟悉的暗部负责监视。蛇妈领着带土参观实验室，途中就村子的黑暗面试探带土。带土看都没看他，凝神观察着实验室的器械精度，双手插兜里反问：“你们一个两个怎么回事，是不是都觉得我很傻？”  
大蛇丸斜眼望天没说话，带土从鼻孔里哼了一声，磨着牙吐糟：我才六岁那个混账老头子就按着我脑袋逼着我背君主论，八岁上把资本论硬啃下肚子差点噎死，根本理解不能的时候就要对着山一样高的历史案例做分析卷宗，做不完没饭吃也不准睡觉。你们这边不外乎如是，权谋，人事，体制，权利的授受，利益的分配和再分配——看完昨天那些参差不齐遮遮掩掩的四战资料，老子闭着眼睛都能推论个八九不离十。反正和我没关系，谁稀罕理会。  
说完抬头问悬浮在身边的小球：白绝，做个身体如何？不是以前那种机械外骨骼，纯有机体，要不要？  
小球的转动顿了一下，嗡嗡作响：审议中……审议中……审议完毕。否定，否定。有机外接界面，余赘配置，否决。  
带土大笑。

之后带土白天主要就蹲在大蛇丸那边，叮叮哐哐土法炼钢打造出一堆玩意儿，只有在这时候带土会有一丢丢感谢斑当年对自己虐待式的填鸭教育。大蛇丸实验室设备还算齐全，他搞事方便，而且他算是蹲实验室大的，这边科学气息浓厚的味道比木叶村内更招他喜欢。  
明面上负责监视他的队伍负责人是大和，刚到位和带土打招呼时，带土全无反应。大和还笑着说现在这个情况，与其说监视，倒不如说我是负责保护你的保镖。带土听到这话时相当克制地抽了一下眼角，没有说话，近乎完美地压制了自己想要嗤笑反嘲的冲动——我需要你来保护？开什么国际玩笑。  
后来大和试着问带土那个世界的情况时，提了一句：你们那边的世界里，有我存在吗？带土才认认真真把大和打量一圈，迟疑一下：这样一说是有点眼熟，你等着，我给你照片你自己认一下。  
说着就叫出白绝，把社科院相关的照片都显示出来让大和看。发现那边世界的大和是柱间实验室那边的，苦哈哈的硕士研究生。

穿越后第九天，带土在室外砌出了多级离心萃取塔，自己在旁边搭了副桌椅守着进度。为了搞到想要的溶液他已经连续熬了48小时没闭眼，每隔十分钟就要取样检验记录一次结果。负责监视他的大和看着都觉得辛苦，带土本人倒毫不在乎，早习惯了这种操作，眯了眼睛咬着根玻璃棒仰靠在椅子上摇摇晃晃，等下一次的记录时间。  
他忽然想起去年年末，自己刚结束地面上代理人战争回月球，就被老头子抓去蹲实验室。带土和斑两人交班守着仪器，也是这样折腾，整整一个星期没出实验室大门。第七天带土往本子上记下最后一笔记录，签上名字时已经累到神志不清，咬着玻璃棒头也不回：“等你老死了我就去找鬼鲛。”  
实验室另一头传来一声有点嘶哑的冷笑：“你是活腻了想被鼬扔进废酸管吗。”  
带土仰头揉着酸涩的眼窝，把嘴里的危险物品咬得咯吱咯吱响：“他有本事就尽管来啊，看看鬼鲛是听我的还是听他的。”  
后边他们又说了什么呢？大概是些日常的垃圾话罢，不太记得了。反正第二天睡醒之后，老头子拖着他去铸了双造型有点扭曲的对戒，戴上了，到现在都没有摘。  
叮叮。  
玻璃棒隔着柔软的黑色皮手套敲了敲无名指根部，发出清脆的响声。带土眯起眼睛，虽然有点累，但是心情挺好。

下一秒爆炸发生的时候带土其实是懵逼的，白绝自动开启了电磁斥力盾，四处狂舞的碎片半点都没能挨到他，除了耳朵被震得嗡嗡响之外啥事都没有。  
……然而二十米外的萃取塔已经连环殉爆成了满天烟花。  
空地上大和已经和来袭的叛忍打得不可开交，紧急赶到的暗部也加入战团，卡卡西瞬身出现扫了一眼带土，确定人没事后开始指挥战局。然而叛忍那边也不弱，靠着强悍的通灵兽居然还压了木叶方面一波。

回过神来的带土安静地推开椅子，站了起来。有条不紊地依次整理好领口，袖口，扯了一下袖口和西装外套的衣摆，最后动作端庄优雅地重新拉紧了有些松散的领带。  
一道突如其来的暴烈雷光横穿战场，敌方一头巨大的鼠类通灵兽正位于轨道之上，从左眼到后腿被硬生生轰开一道巨大的空洞，血肉横飞。  
高热、焦臭，雷光所过之处融毁状态的土地，以及通灵兽垂死震天的惨叫，是为宇智波一族下任族长踏入战场的开场白。  
“我说，你们这群奇形怪状的东西，是什么杂碎啊。”  
身上黑气几乎化为实质，睡眠不足外加被踩爆雷区的带土双手插在裤兜里，一脚踢开滚到自己面前的兽类残肢，杀气四溢地瞪着那群叛忍。  
木叶这边有参与过四战的，看到带土这模样都开始PTSD发抖，对面叛忍却一阵骚动，喝骂一些“那家伙又没有查克拉，杀了他！”之类的话。  
“本来，我只想问一下是哪个混蛋炸的萃取塔，冤有头债有主，我又不是不讲道理的人。可是看起来，老头子的道理反而更合适你们。”  
看着汹汹扑上的叛忍和通灵兽，带土冷冷一笑。  
“白绝。”  
“运动数据统计完毕，轨迹计算终了，电磁加速最终阶段确认，冷却装置运转正常，轨道炮全弹装填OVER——”  
白色小球悬浮在带土身边，机械死板中夹着一丝滑稽的电子音轻快地报出只有主人能听懂的话语。  
“你们他妈的都给我去死吧！！！！”

电磁轨道炮轰轰轰轰疯狂犁地，带土懒得走位，站桩输出。  
由于调动了大部分计算能力去展开攻击，有效半径三米的电磁护盾强度下降，被对面垂死挣扎的质量攻击破防。  
巨大岩块突破电磁护盾，紧接着是十余团巨大的火球。距离带土只有两米时，带土左耳垂上别着的蓝色勾玉耳钉骤然爆发出一阵强光。  
不到万分之一秒的时间内，数根泛着幽蓝光泽的巨大金属骨骼在空气中成型。带着解除折叠态时特有的巨大动能，庞然无匹的金属外骨骼扭曲交织成人类臂骨形状，深深犁入地面，用一种和巨大体积截然不符的迅捷猛烈，横扫了以耳钉主人为中心的扇形区域。它像人类一般弯曲了手肘，裸露着线管与铆钉的五指箕张，深深插入地面，扣成一个充满庇护意味的牢狱，将带土整个护在里边。  
岩石与火焰碰撞上金属，崩散成大大小小的碎块，徒劳无功地滑落，连掀起的灰尘都被斥力场排除在外。带土站着没动，身处十多米高的人造巨物阴影下，从宽大的金属骨骼间隙望出去，稍稍松了一口气。他其实也有点在赌，须佐是他小时候弄伤了嘴唇后，斑动用真正的黑科技给他打造的最终防线。当他受到极大的生命威胁时会自律发动，启动权不在带土手上，所以他穿越后不确定这东西还能不能正常运作。  
如果须佐能乎没发动，他自然还有别的手段。不过现在看来，并没有主动掀起另一张底牌的必要。  
手指在裤兜里暗自摩挲着的刻字戒指，被轻轻一拨，弹回了白绝的收纳空间。

须佐激活后，带土看到金属臂内侧有信号灯闪动，表示收到了来自制造者的信息。他先是发了一串编码出去，就临时接管了须佐的操控权限，让它收缩回折叠态，继续贮存能量。  
在联系上自己世界之前带土其实超紧绷的，行动上配合木叶的一切安排，话很少，对外态度始终居高临下，是只不停跺脚的兔子www

第一次正式接通视频前，两边都发送了多组信号进行测试。耗能，延迟，传播速率，时间流速、空间曲率等等一轮试完，发现两个世界的物质常量基本一致，让带土和社科院那边都很吃惊。最终决定在下一个时间定量直接上视频通话，面对面联系。  
确定可以有足够能量储备后，带土把这事儿向卡卡西报备了一声。卡卡西表示没关系你和你们那边联系吧，我们也希望你可以尽快回去。不过联系我们必须安排全程监视，可以理解吗？  
带土眼神复杂地看了卡卡西一眼，说，我很理解……不过你们的人有耳塞吗？会很吵哦。

接通前带土蛮良心地又提醒一下：我现在不能调整音量，你们塞一塞耳朵吧。  
一开屏幕就听到几乎震聋人耳朵的激情大吼：噢噢噢哦哦厉害啊连上了连上了哦⊙∀⊙！  
等画面上那一片黑糊糊的东西往后退了退，变成柱间笑得像个傻子还因为离摄像头太近有点变形的大脸，带土才淡定又熟练地摘了耳塞。  
柱间看到带土那边的画面后笑容卡了一下，慢慢变成满满的担心和怜悯：带土你那环境真的不要紧吗？需不需要柱间爷爷帮你付赎金……  
带土猛翻白眼，还没说话，屏幕左上角出现一只黑色皮鞋，冷酷无情地踩住柱间肩膀，把嗷嗷惨叫“斑斑不要啊好痛好痛好痛”的柱间从画面里踩了下去。  
画面上只能看到近处是器材随意堆叠、空无一人的实验室。远处是巨大的玻璃隔墙，不少人穿着满是杂色污渍皱巴巴的白大褂忙忙碌碌。画面右方传来扉间有气无力“你们别玩了”的吐糟，外加画面下方柱间“痛痛痛痛我的腰我的腰啊啊啊”噪音，带土眼神半死：……行了我这边情况安定人身安全，顺利和当地政权达成战略性合作关系，现在只想要抓紧时间交流情报想办法把我自己弄回去，你们能不能严肃点？  
然而视频另一头的场面仍然是失控的，带土面无表情看着自己的小学代课老师、死党的老板波风水门以破表高速从远处直冲过来，那张堪称颜值暴力的俊脸虽然有着些许疲惫和黑眼圈，抱住摄像头时却闪耀着亢奋到失控的光芒：带土！带土你到底在哪里啊坐标系有发过来吗没有的话现在就给老师康康好不好？我连着通宵了三天算出来的时空极值真的不得了啊带土！！！你知道这代表什么吗我们开发中的极星歼光三三八零号有可能产生质的突破啊！！！  
……水门你也是，回去做你的曲率引擎耐压测试，不要闹。  
扉间把哀叫着“数据，数据！带土啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊记得把数据发给我”的水门从摄像头前扒下来，交给旁边追过来满脸无奈的卷毛卡卡西，挥手示意对方先把水门拉开。  
推着老师往一边走的卷毛卡卡西看上去心力交瘁，却不忘给带土比了个大拇指，指尖向下：人生迷路能迷到另一个世界，不愧是扫地的，你厉害。  
带土二话没说比了个中指：滚，操你那篇永远做不出恒常量实验数据的博士论文去。  
真是感人又健康的男子高中生等级友情。

说正事。带土你想要回来的话，根据测算结果，你需要制造至少一个普朗克常量的重力子聚变，才有可能撬动常规情况下的时空跃迁点，通过重力井变形效果引发的不规则纬度紊乱建立信道。  
……院长你怎么了居然会这样拐着弯子说话你不是我认识的扉间院长。  
顶着带土充满了不信任的眼神，被柱间和斑联手压迫着熬了几宿没睡的扉间咳了一下，说，总之，根据水门和我的核算，再加上兄长和斑做的工程简化，你搞个天照级核聚变动力堆，制造一个磁化信标就差不多了。我们这里会通过数率信息干涉制造同步共鸣效果，撬动维度间隙，生成的翘曲信道把你拉回来的可能性约为百分之九八点五三六六二七，安全性则处于泛因陀罗带区间，相信不会产生致命性的危险。时间限制大约在一个月左右，你越早完成越好。  
带土松了口气说那行，时间也来得及。不然用这边的条件搞重力子，我可以直接给斑申请孤寡老人失独抚恤金了。  
话音刚落，画面旁边就传来一声悠长又冷淡的的嗤笑。  
扉间：说你呢。泉奈帮忙摄像头转一下。  
Yeah——  
听到泉奈欢快的声音带土就开始胃痛，回去后肯定要为了刚才那句“孤寡老人”被泉奈折腾个几天。

镜头转动，高度忽然往下降了一截，让映入画面中的那个人显出几分居高临下的意味。  
和院里的其他人不同，只要不是真的需要上操作台，斑总归是不愿意披上白大褂的，嫌丑。现在也是，看着斑身上那套黑红色的西装，带土有点尴尬——自己穿着的这身，和斑那套是情侣款来着。不过西装这种东西，呼应全在细微处，这边的人应该看不出来吧？  
黑长炸的头发扎成一束高高的马尾，斑倚在桌边，指间夹着根细长香烟，手掌贴着唇边，半眯着眼俯瞰着屏幕对面的带土，深深地吸气，许久许久才徐徐吐出一片白茫茫的有害烟雾。  
……老头子你是来专程表演装……肺活量的吗。  
把装逼骚包等不雅词汇强行按住，带土被斑的眼神看得浑身不自在。  
斑抬着下巴冷冷一笑，啥也没说，把烟头在桌面上随手按熄了，手一推将镜头打回给扉间。  
带土和扉间大眼瞪小眼，最终院长大人干巴巴地说：带土，你不要看斑这样，他其实也很担心你……  
院长你说这种话的时候良心真的不会痛吗。

结束通话后带土安心很多，折腾了大概两个星期就把回去的装备打造好了。无论是启动还是运转都非常理想，只是穿越回去的时候，出了点意外，压力比预算的最大值还要高。即使有白绝全功率运转外加须佐，带土还是被压到眼前一黑，失去了意识。

他模糊中他觉得自己似乎被什么同源之物吸引着，终于能清醒地张开眼的时候，发现自己来到了一个奇妙的空间，脚下是荒芜的立方体石台。石台上站着一个长得和自己很像的紫袍青年，他们看到对方的时候，瞬间明白了彼此就是自己的异时空同位体。  
原作堍已经死了，出现在这里的是净土灵魂版本，虽然毛是黑色，但心态还是白毛时期，有点丧又有点抗拒和他人接触，成天躲在神威里，一点都不健康。  
人生赢家堍啊了一声，觉得自己想通了莫名穿越的理由：就是你在呼唤我吗？  
原作堍显得有点困惑，不太确定对方的穿越和自己有没有关系：不知道啊。只是想看看，如果存在完全不同的世界，我会是怎样的人。  
人赢堍搔搔脸，有点羞涩：哎呀，这个……不算好人，但应该也不算太坏？不过你们世界的物质性与精神性真是暧昧啊。我们那边根本没有什么灵魂不灵魂的。死了就是一滩有机物，转世复活什么的，是小孩子床头的童话故事。  
两人花了一点时间看完了对方的一生，原作堍怔怔出神，人赢堍小心翼翼地问，你没事吧？要不要来一针多巴胺？  
……那是什么。  
打下去后会让你变得很开心的东西。  
听起来像吸毒，你们搞科研的都是这样的吗？  
搞科研爽过吸毒，吸毒不就是烧神经吗，来我们化工系实验室，想烧掉脑袋都行。  
原作堍白了他一眼。  
人赢堍有点忧伤地看着原作堍，拍了拍他肩膀：反正……都已经结束了。而我还活着，活蹦乱跳，以后还会活得更好更滋润自在，把那个老头子折磨得嗷嗷叫。开心点。  
原作堍无动于衷：据我看到的情况来说，全都是你被他欺负得嗷嗷叫，还乐在其中来着。  
人赢堍老脸一红：三十年河东三十年河西，你要相信自己的成长性啊。说来你居然没和他那啥过吗？是我看漏了，还是你故意收起来没给我看？  
原作堍噎了一下，迅速转移话题：咱们不说这个。  
人赢堍露出一个姨母笑，说，好吧，那我说一下感想？你就是另一个我，很多情况我都能理解，换了我大概率会有同样的选择。不过火影什么的，是我不需要的东西。所以我造成的破坏会比你大，而且反悔的几率比你小。至于其它那些山一样多的糟点我就一个都不吐了。我不想和你吵起来，你懂的吧？那样真的很蠢又毫无意义。  
原作堍沉默了很久，说，嗯，没错。你这样就挺好的，真的。  
两人有点别扭地互相拥抱了一下，以示友好。  
人赢堍：……我还是送你一针多巴胺吧。  
原作堍：滚。

然后人赢堍就失去了意识。

醒来时，带土懵逼地发现自己全裸泡在疗养舱里，难受，头晕，想吐。斑在外头翘着二郎腿，无视墙上明晃晃的严禁烟火四个滚屏闪动大字，淡定地坐在一边抽烟看报纸。  
我衣服呢？  
看了眼手臂，白绝不在。下意识摸了摸左耳耳垂，发现须佐也被摘了，带土心里有点慌。  
送去取样了，待会给你送回来。  
怎么回事啊？  
泉奈算落点高度时不小心（重音）放错了单位，你从1km高的地方掉下来了。柱间给你做了个体检，人没事，就是个轻微脑震荡。  
不小心他个鬼哦分明是蓄意报复！  
不记隔夜仇是泉奈的优点。  
是啊是啊全都当天奉还，当然没有隔夜仇啦。带土猛翻白眼：你还没说为什么我被塞罐子里呢。  
斑终于舍得抬起眼皮子看他一眼：你造不造什么叫五彩斑斓的黑？  
带土心虚：不造哇。  
就是你刚回来时的样子，浑身都是电离辐射，不用上仪器直接肉眼可见，扉间和波风两个看得眼睛都绿了。  
……我居然活下来了？？？  
废话，有柱间在呢。  
那你呢，负责干啥？袖着手在一边看？  
不，我负责开着须佐把你拍远一点，免得污染了防护服。  
哇这个老头子狼心狗肺！  
斑只当没听到：还有，检查发现你的视神经增生了少量良性神经瘤，待会出了舱自己把摘除手术做了。现在是十二点二十，下午三点整给我准时回实验室烧火。晚上泉奈那边有个到寿命的重水实验堆要停堆拆除，你去盯着点。拆完去把这次擅离岗位的检讨报告写了，明天早上九点我要看到全手写的检讨书送到我办公室桌上。  
卧槽这是对一个刚经历完颠沛流离的病人的态度吗！你们良心被狗吃了？！  
我们宇智波从来没有良心。  
斑潇洒地折起报纸，站起身就往外走。临到门口背对着带土挥了挥手，不知道是表示再见还是什么意思。  
回来就好。  
泡在冰冷的营养液里，带土觉得脸上有点热，别别扭扭地瘪了瘪嘴，小声哔哔。  
我回来了。

 

完。

爆一万字了，不想写了，瘫。想写的都写得差不多惹。带土继续和斑过日子，会慢慢变得成熟，在他的世界里闪耀，任性，快乐。

晓是个geek组织，组成人员都是些明明有着大好前途却点歪了技能树的狂热技术宅。初期是弥彦长门小南的三人小组，带土加入后开始四处拉人，最终正式成员十名，在火星技术市场上搅风搅雨。带土看着组织赚回的小钱钱很满意，振臂一呼：我们集体去地球度假！费用我全包了！  
老板英明！老板万岁！！  
一群未成年儿童嗷嗷叫着包机去了地球，在海边大家忽然心血来潮“我们造艘船出海耍子嘛！”于是开挖船坞。搞了个把月，顺利大建出一艘木质战舰。信奉多炮塔神教的长门打算安上六门主炮，命名为佩恩六道，却遭到了RPG神教忠实信徒弥彦的坚决反对。两人决斗未果，等回来的时候晓的最大金主带土已经把磁轨炮装好了，没给他们留下半点空间，两人哭晕在甲板。

鬼鲛是带土手下的人，和鼬已经进入考虑结婚的阶段。带土对鼬有种“老子好不容易拐回来的白菜居然被侄子挖了墙角”的不爽。  
带土和鬼鲛相遇相识的经历完全是一出大片，商战谍战枪战尔虞我诈碟中谍计中计，鬼鲛杀败公司内部全体竞争者把最优方案抢到手时，发现自家老板居然已经被彻底架空，幕后操盘的是个十五岁的少年人。  
带土和鬼鲛摊牌，联手把方案二次优化成功夺标。实际执行下去时，在资金流上被对手卡了脖子。带土毫不犹豫掏出白绝空间里那坨玩意儿，撕开透明胶，废话没半句，砸钱。  
这是宇智波带土这辈子唯一一次动用宇智波斑的资金。

——带土是怎么获得晓组织成员信任的——

角都：这个臭小鬼是谁啊？  
弥彦：嘘，安静！他是我们晓的金主宇智波带土啊，他有重大的事情要向我们宣布！  
带土：现在我宣布晓团队年终奖的金额。  
十亿，十五亿，二十亿，三十亿，四十亿！  
五十亿。  
一百亿！！  
角都：我决定把此生献给这位大人，赴汤蹈火在所不辞！


End file.
